


MerMay Day 6 Tsunami

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mer!Gladnis, Things get tough folks, this is not a happy fic, though MerGladnis is amazing, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: A battle rages between Man and Mer.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: MerMay2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 17





	MerMay Day 6 Tsunami

Gladio gasped for air even as his blood drained into the water. He felt himself sinking, his fins not responding to his commands. The battle had been long, death upon death, strike against strike had occurred; human and Mer both.  


Gladio had been front line, a vanguard as one of the stronger warriors of their clan, he had stuck well into the Human vessel, bringing it to sink slowly into the waves. But it was not enough. Another struck at him as he fought; the spear slicing across his head before splitting open his chest. Now the screams of Mer continued as he fell.  


Arms touched him, held him and Gladiolus forced open his flickering eyes to behold the usually calm black sun eyes of Ignis lit with a horrible fury he’d never seen. His skin pulsed with his magic, a faint line of red flame that snaked down his torso and across his torso, a testament to his bloodkin to the royal line. He cast out. A flame surviving even through water, it attached itself like magma onto its victims.  


If the heat didn’t kill them, then the magma solidified and dragged the human down to the depths.  


Gladio hadn’t seen such sadism. Ignis usually focused on killing quickly and efficiently, but here he was acting to hurt.  


And by the way he clutched Gladio with one arm behind his shoulders and his tail pulling his body close, supporting him even as he caused untold devastation.  


Gladiolus didn’t think he’d ever been more in love…  


Even as his blood left him…  


Even as his heart slowed…  


He simply saw Ignis face in fury and wished he could kiss all that pain away…  


Ignis looked down as Gladiolus’ eyelids fluttered shut, his blood staining the water around them, the shouts and screams of battle turning to surf in his ears.

His heart shattered.

Ignis’ necklace glowed.

_Thou who seek my wrath, know the price. Bow to my grace in supplication and worship thine God…_

Gladiolus heard screaming and felt heat across his body. Ignis. Ignis was screaming.  


His hand moved of its own accord, he wanted to help, to protect as he had been raised but all he felt in his bones was a roar that dragged him to darkness at last.  


The battle was not won. Not by Mer or by Man.  


A serpentine God erupted from the depths, a tsunami in her wake destroying both factions in a calamity of waves and water.  


The devastation shook both worlds. The deep and the surface. None escaped the wrath of the oceans, the witch of the seas. She took and took until both cried no more and she ignored them all.  


She had been summoned to destroy, and so she did.  


Completely and utterly she ended the War in a moment of horror.  


Gladiolus lived. Awaking in joy at his love by his bedside, only for his heart to be twisted in despair.  


His love would never see him again.  


He was blind.


End file.
